


A Polaroid of Heart

by theyawningeye



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyawningeye/pseuds/theyawningeye
Summary: Eiji’s attempts for Ash to yield for a photograph session fails and the rejection persists. Eiji won’t give up. Whatever the cost. Or would he?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 15





	A Polaroid of Heart

_**ASH** _

I lay on my side, as the camera flickers, and Eiji adjusts it on his hands. Before I could register it, I had shifted on my other side, discomfort leaping like a lynx at me. “Not the face,” I say.

Eiji was always an angel, a stubborn one _when_ he wanted to be. Overall, Ash couldn’t get over the fact that Eiji was still here. Hadn’t walked out as many _chose_ to leave him. It was a big deal to me. Sometimes I feel chocked up at night, dreaming of nightmares where Eiji leaves because he realizes I’m not worth it. I’m no longer worth the risk and precautions. That he’d be better off without me.

Eiji had sacrificed so much, although he himself had denied that, said that it was nothing. That in the name of love there is no such thing as sacrifice. I wanted to purchase him a dictionary to see how similar love and sacrifice walked side-by-side. The worst part is I can’t even do this, I can’t even pose for him—help him with his work for the fashion magazine. I _can’t_ pose anymore. My body seizes up the moment I see that black eye pointed. _I’m safe, I’m safe here. With Eiji. I am okay._

I give myself another chance, and roll back, staring at the camera—when it got unbearable, I stared at Eiji. At his hooked nose and beautiful pair of dark eyes, and the ruffle of his hair and the bitable cheeks. I love him, that I know more than anything, I just hope I’m enough for him. _Whatever that might be._


End file.
